Retrouvailles 2 ans après avoir quitté Forks
by Nathy91
Summary: Scénario Retrouvailles 2 ans après avoir quitté Forks, Visite de Paris petit délire a lire comme un scénario


Scénario

Retrouvailles 2 ans après avoir quitté Forks, Visite de Paris

Lieu : Paris et Push /Aéroport

Période : de décembre à février

Personnages :

Edward/Bella

Alice /Jasper

Emmett/Rosalie

Carlisle/Esmée

Nessie corps « de 15 ans »/ Jacob

Charli /Billy

Leah /Seht

Jared/Embry

Quil/Paul

Ben /Angela

Mike/Jessica

Sam/Emily

voie Off

Genre: Comic , humour

**Chapitre N°1**

VOIE OFFAlice s'ennuyait de ses amis restés aux Etats-Unis, 2 ans déjà qu'ils étaient ici en France proche de Paris dans la Forêt de Fontainebleau où ils avaient cerf, biche et sanglier à foison, ici pas de puma ni grizzli au grand désespoir des garçons.

Nessie grandissait de jour en jour, sous l'œil attentif de Jacob qui ne pouvait plus la quitter. Laissant ainsi à Bella et Edward le temps de profiter des musées et autres vieilleries dans lé genre.

Emmett et Rosalie participaient à des rallys et compétitions automobiles pour passer le temps, Jasper et moi allions et venions de temps à autre de nos visites d'Europe mais notre famille nous manquait trop pour qu'on s'éloigne plus d'une semaine.

Je finis par avoir une idée de génie, et je courus aussi vite que l'air me le permettait pour la partager avec les filles qui étaient dans la salle de bain, enfin le salon de beauté digne des plus grands instituts, Paris que voulez-vous.

Alice - Bella, Rose, je viens d'avoir une idée gigantesque, elle va vous plaire j'en suis sûre, cramponnez-vous bien dans vos convers. »

_Toute joyeuse à la limite de l'Hystérie_

_Rose et Bella masque sur le visage prenant un soin relaxant_

Rosalie-Allez accouche Alice, tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé, là ? »

Bella -Oui vas-y c'est quoi ton idée ? Avec toi on peut s'attendre à tout, au pire comme au meilleur. »

_Les filles rient /Alice qui boude_

Alice- Eh bien si c'est ainsi que vous le prenez tant pis pour vous, Nah ! Je boude, vous n'êtes pas sympa. »

_S'arrêtent un instant et recommence de plus belle_

_Esmée arrive dans la pièce_

Esmée-Eh bien que se passe-t-il ? Alice arrête de bouder ainsi ou tu finiras toute ridée. »

Alice- Non, ce n'est pas drôle, j'étais tellement contente de venir partager mon projet avec vous, vous m'avez vexée. »

Esmée- Allé, mon petit lutin n'a pas le droit d'être triste, et si pour te rendre le sourire et se faire pardonner, il leur faut dévaliser les boutiques de la Capitale à tes côtés elles le feront. »

_Le visage d'Alice retrouve son sourire mutin/ celui de Bella se fige et reste bouche bée_

Bella- Esmée ! »

Esmée- Bella, s'il te plait, tu lui dois bien ça. Alice ça te convient comme compensassion ?? »

_Alice sautillant de joie embrassant Esmée la faisant tourner à bout de bras en criant de joie_

Alice- Youpi ! Super du shopping. »

Rose- Alors, tu nous la dis ta super idée maintenant ?!! »

Alice- Oui, oui, vous savez, ça fait 2ans déjà qu'on est là, j'aimerai organiser une rencontre ici avec nos amis restés à Forks, on leur ferait visiter Paris, on ferait une fête à thème, allez s'il vous plait dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? Nous sommes en décembre, Noel approche si on leur offre les billets ils ne pourront pas refuser, Alors vous êtes partantes ? »

_Les filles restent attentives leur visage s'illuminant de sourire _

Bella- Alice, tu es Géniale, ils me manquent tellement, et Jacob sera content de revoir les siens ici et leur montrer où il vit. »

Rose-Oui bof ces cabots ne me manquent pas tant que ça à moi mais bon pourquoi pas, ça nous changerait les idées. »

Voix OFF Edward revenait d'une partie de Chasse accompagné des autres membres masculin de la famille. Les filles avaient retiré leur masque et se trouvaient au salon tentant de mettre sur pied le projet.

_IL entre dans la pièce à pas de velours._

Edward- Eh bien que se passe-t-il ici ? Quelle effervescence de joie. »

Emmett- Ah ma livraison est arrivée ? Et vous n'avez pas pu résister et avez regardé son contenu ? C'est ça ? »

_Air satisfait et interrogateur/ Edward qui fronçait les sourcils pour lire ses pensées et éclata de rire_

Emmett- Ba quoi ce n'est pas ça ? C'est quoi alors ? »

_Rose Furibonde dresseé devant lui _

Rose- T'as commandé quoi encore comme gadgets Emmett ? »

_Edward rejoint par Alice dans les rires à s'en tenir les côtes sous le regard d'incompréhension des autres._

Emmett- Oh rien ma chérie, t'inquiète. »

Rose- Si tu ne me dis pas ça tout de suite, plus de câlin jusqu' à la St Valentin et encore. »

_Emmett se faisant tout petit , les yeux mielleux, à voix basse répond_

Emmett-tu te souviens les trucs de la dernière fois sur le net, sur le site D'Angel ? Eh bien j'ai commandé les trucs que tu voulais tester enfin tu sais de quoi je parle. »

_Rosalie toute confuse et gênée, posant son regard sur le colis qui avait été livré voyant les mains de jasper qui l'ouvraient pour tenter de percer le mystère. Se précipita sur le colis et entraina Emmett dans sa course dans leur nid d'amour, heureusement parfaitement insonorisée Edward finit par cracher le morceau en se tenant les côtes._

Edward- il a commandé des jouets pour jeux d'adultes, interdits aux mineurs. »

Jasper- Alice t'en voudrais toi aussi ?? »

_Elle lui servit son plu beau sourire et l'embrassa pour étouffer ses paroles._

Voix OFF- les jours passaient, les billets étaient envoyés, les mails et courriers de confirmation pleuvaient, la date de ces retrouvailles approchait elle était fixée pour le 20 février. Tout était déjà prêt le tourbillon, enfin le cyclone, Alice était passé par là, ne laissant rien au hasard. Tout était minuté la récupération à Charles de Gaulles, les chambres et déco personnalisées au goût de chaque convive. Pendant ce temps le reste de la famille vaquait à ses occupations.

**Chapitre N°2**

Pendant ce temps "La Push Baby la push" le 19 février. Charlie et Sam étaient chargés de conduire les jeunes de la réserve à l'aéroport.

Billy-Charlie, je suis content que tu restes avec moi, la Push va me sembler bien vide sans ses grands dadets trop bruyants. »

Charlie- C'est sûr le calme te fera du bien et nous allons pouvoir faire de bonnes parties de pêche, sans les avoir dans l'eau pour effrayer les poissons. Sue nous fera ses fabuleux poissons frits, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. »

Sam-T'inquiète pas Billy, moi aussi je reste et si le calme t'ennuie je viendrai exprès pour en faire. Je me suis sacrifié pour veiller sur notre communauté. »

Billy-Dis plutôt que tu vas enfin pouvoir profiter d'Emily sans les avoir dans les pattes, envahissant tes pensées, mais tu le mérites bien. »

SAM-« Oui c'est vrai j'avoue, on va enfin avoir notre lune de miel à nous sans nos abeilles autour. »

_I__ls se mirent à rire, Charlie regardait sa montre et s'impatientait_

Charlie- Bon ils font quoi là ils vont finir par louper l'avion. »

Sam- Je vais les ramener par la peau du cul s'il le faut, je reviens. »

_Sam partit Billy regardait son ami et lui demanda_.

Billy-Dis-moi, tu comptes attendre encore combien de temps pour lui demander sa main à Sue ?

Ça fait déjà 3 ans que Harry est parti et que vous vous êtes rapprochés, tu sais qu'il t'aimait, il aurait été ravi de la savoir avec toi, et heureuse. »

_Charlie tout gêné, le visage rougi et tendu._

Charlie- Je te remercie de tes conseils, je ne savais pas que tu étais un expert en relation du cœur. Mais je m'en rappellerai quand j'aurai besoin de ton avis. »

Ils se mirent à rire et à jouer comme des gamins se cherchant querelle pour plaisanter, mimant un combat de boxeur sur un ring. Puis les garçons arrivèrent suivis de Leah et Emily.

Sam - Posez vos sac dans les coffres, et prenez place, on va finir par être en retard. »

_Tout le monde embrassa les membres qui restaient_,

Voix OFF les voitures bien chargées, Billy avait préparé un colis pour Jacob, les affaires oubliées lors de son dernier passage à la Push le mois dernier et ils partirent en direction de l'aéroport de Seattle, les dernières recommandations et accolades terminées, les Quileute rejoignirent le guichet d'embarquement retrouvant dans l'avion les visages pâles qui étaient aussi du voyage. Angela et Ben, Jessica et Mike.

Embry-Waouh !! Trop impressionnant, c'est la classe, tu me rappelleras de remercier Alice pour les billets en première.

_Quil était un peu vert et angoissé, Seth touchait à tous les boutons excité comme un enfant, Leah soufflait d'exaspération devant leur comportement._

Leah-Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas vous comporter normalement, comme des adultes, posez-vous dans vos fauteuils et arrêtez-vous. »

Seht- Oui sœurette, allé je viens à côté de toi, tu veux bien ? »

Leah - seulement si tu te tais et reste calme. »

Paul-je parie qu'il ne tiendra pas plus de 3 heures. »

Embry-Pari tenu, Quil tu paries aussi ? Ba t'en fais une tête. »

_Il s'accroupit devant lui et eut juste le temps de reculer, alors que Leah avait envoyé le sachet prévu pour le mal des transports juste à temps, Quil vomit. Jessica et Mike ont des haut le cœurs. L'hotesse arriva et prit le sachet du bout des doigts une mine ecoeurée._

Angela avait pris des photos du périple, Ben, Mike et les Quileute jouaient au cartes, regardaient les films proposés, et ingurgitaient tous les plateaux repas qui étaient servis, Quil avait fini par s'endormir, Jessica surveillait Mike qui faisait les yeux doux aux hôtesses, Angela décortiquait son guide touristique, notant les endroits à ne pas louper. La voix du commandant de bord annonça l'arrivée à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle il était 9h30 la température extérieure de 10°C temps gris mais sec.

Paul-Il n'est pas trop tôt j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes moi, Quil reveille-toi on est arrivé »

Seth -c'est une usine à avion ici, c'est pire que chez nous. »

**Chapitre N°3**

Tout le monde finissait de ramasser ses affaires, en attendant l'ouverture des portes, Alice, Bella et Edward attendaient leurs invités à la sortie de la douane, Accolades embrassades et rires, les bagages chargés sur 3 chariots poussés par Jazz Emmett et Jacob direction l'autobus, direction Fontainebleau. Alice prit le micro et annonça le programme de la journée assez chargé.

Alice - après avoir déposé vos affaires, pris vos marques et une collation, nous irons à l'assaut de Paris, Capital mondiale de l'amour. »

Jessica-Et de la mode. »

Alice- Oui il est prévu une sortie Shopping à gogo lundi, aujourd'hui, repérages, les incontournables, Tour Effel, Sacré cœur, notre dame, les champs Elysées, la défense.. »

Angela- Le sacré Cœur, la butte Montmartre, ses artistes, le Moulin rouge. »

Mike - les danseuses de French Cancan, on va voir des p'tites culottes Whouhou ! !! »

Jessica qui lui met une claque derrière la tête, Les Garçons mort de rire.

Alice- En arrivant dans vos chambres, vous trouverez une liste à me remplir pour les repas, et vos préférences et envies. »

Bella- On se retrouve dans la pièce commune dans 2H ensuite nous partirons. »

Les Quileute ont vite déposé leurs affaires dans leurs chambres, et sont retournés rejoindre Jacob pour se défouler un peu dans la forêt, les Cullen aussi pour se nourrir avant le départ.

NessieAlors moi je ne compte plus là, je suis comme abandonnée, moi aussi je veux aller avec vous dans les bois. »

Jacob- Mais non ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas, allez viens on ira dans un coin où les promeneurs sont rares. Comme ça tu m'aideras à expliquer à nos invités où nous sommes et ce qui s'est passé dans cette forêt, son histoire vu que tu la connais bien mieux que moi. »

Leah - Nessie tu viens avec moi, je te trouve magnifique, comme tu as changé, eh bien tu dois en faire tourner des têtes. »

Jacob lui lance un regard noir

Jacob-T'as pas fini, elle a peut-être le corps d'une jeune fille de 15 ans mais elle n'a que 8 ans, arrête de la dévergonder. »

Nessie- Oui Leah, je viens avec toi, on a des choses à se dire, quel rabat-joie ce Jacob, allé file retrouver tes amis, le temps s'écoule si tu ne veux pas avoir Alice sur le dos soyez à l'heure. »

Et tous partirent dans les profondeurs des sentiers, faisant des courses folles, Leah et Nessie restèrent à la maison Nessie lui faisant faire la visite des lieux. Angela et Eric les accompagnent.

Angela- ses tableaux, ses pierres ont une âme, ont une histoire, c'est vraiment très joli, ses meuble faits à l'ancienne, ils sont vraiment très beaux. »

Nessie- Oui Esmée a un don pour la restauration, elle adore cette époque de l'histoire, donc pour elle c'est un jeu d'enfant. »

Ben- Eh bien je veux bien qu'elle me retape le cottage de mon grand-père un de ces jours lorsque vous reviendrez du côté de Forks. »

Nessie - Ce serait un bon prétexte pour venir passer un petit moment là-bas, Charlie me manque et la Push aussi, je comprends Jacob, lorsqu'il est nostalgique parfois. »

Leah- Oh oui, Billy aussi sera content de te revoir Nessie, il a préparé un colis spécial pour toi et Jacob, mais c'est Seth qui l'a emporté dans sa chambre donc il va falloir attendre un peu pour voir ce qu'il y a mis. »

L'heure prévue arriva tout le monde se regroupa pour partir à l'assaut de la Capital, seul Carlisle et Esmée restèrent.

Carlisle - Soyez sage et profitez bien de cette visite, nous allons vous préparer le programme de demain. »

Alice - Mais il est déjà prêt ! »

Esmée- Alice ils vont avoir besoin de se poser un peu aussi, le décalage horaire, penses-y, aujourd'hui ça va mais tu verras demain ils ne bougeront pas avant midi et encore. »

Alice la mine septique qui s'illumina d'un sourire

Alice- Oui c'est sûr, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »

Carlisle - Courage si elle en fait trop bâillonnez-la ligotez-la. »

Bella et Edward en même temps- C'est promis »

Tout le monde rit même Alice et le bus prit la route

Jessica- C'est sympa comme mode de transport au moins on est tous ensemble, et on peut faire plein de choses, il est super ce bus, musique ciné bar toilettes, clim. »

Mike - Banquettes inclinables. »

Il tire la languette et bascule en position allongée

Jessica- t'es vraiment qu'un obsédé Newton. »

Mike- Oui mais t'aime bien ça, quand on est tous les deux tu en redemandes toujours. »

Jessica rouge de honte, part s'installer prés de Quil qui avait encore une mine vert pomme, les transports n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé.

Quil-Désol…… »

Jessica- AHHHHHHHHHHHH mais ce n'est pas possible, je vais finir par beurk…………….

Elle se mit a vomir en voyant celui de Quil.

Rosalie- Ah ces humains, de vraies petites natures. Chauffeur, stop, on a du nettoyage à faire.»

Emmett- Whaou Angela ne loupe pas cette occasion de voir Rosalie faire du nettoyage ça vaudra de l'or. »

Jasper et Edward Mdr avec Emmett et Jacob

Alice-Au lieu de rire, tu devrais aider Quil à prendre l'air un peu, sinon je t'assure que c'est toi qui va nettoyer. »

Bella- Quil tu devrais plutôt voyager à l'avant, tu serais moins malade. »

Embry- Ou bien dans les toilettes, ce serait encore mieux. »

Leah- Mais ce n'est pas possible, il est déjà assez mal comme ça, je pense que Bella a raison devant il sera bien mieux. »

**Chapitre N°4**

Voiex OFFUne fois l'air pris les couleurs revenues, et les places échangées, le bus repartit et se gara aux pieds de la Dame de Fer.

Jasper-Voici la Tour Effel, réalisée pour le concours l'épine de 1889, la vue d'en haut est imprenable, il y a soit les escaliers pour les plus courageux soit l'ascenseur pour les autres, alors qui m'aime me suive. »

Paul- Je te parie que je serais le 1er arrivé. »

Embry - Pari tenu, Emmett Edward vous pariez ? Le premier arrivé aura droit de faire subir ce qu'il voudra au dernier, ça vous va ?»

Edward- Non moi je reste avec les filles, je suis leur garde du corps, je suis bien trop rapide pour vous. »

Mike- Eh bien j'suis sûr que je ne serai pas le dernier, vu l'état de Quil, Eric tu viens ?»

Eric- Non merci, je ne suis pas trop physique moi, je vais tenir compagnie à ces demoiselles, avec Edward, on ne sait jamais, mais je serais toi je ne parierai pas, tu ne sais pas quel Loup se cache en chacun d'entre nous. »

Mike - T'inquiète, je suis sûr que ça ira, à tout à l'heure là haut. »

Rosalie-On va bien rire, si Emmett gagne c'est moi qui déciderait du sort de la victime. »

Bella- Aïe je sens que Mike va dérouiller. »

Jessica- Pourquoi Mike ? Il a autant de chance que les autres, je suis sûre qu'il ne sera pas dernier. On parie ? »

Leah- Jessica toi aussi t'as le syndrome des paris, tu me fais trop rire , oui je veux bien parier , Bella Edward Angela Ben ,Alice Rosalie ?? »

Rosalie- Tout dépend de l'enjeu. »

Leah- Comme pour les garçons, la compagne du perdant sera la victime d'un gage. »

Rosalie-OK ça me va. »

Pendant ce temps au 2ieme étage de la tour

Emmett-Alors Paul, tu traines ça fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends, je t'avais dit que t'étais pas assez rapide. »

Paul- J'avoue tu m'as eu mais bon voyons qui sera la prochain ? »

Emmett- T'as un pronostic ? »

Paul- Oui je pense Jacob Seth et Jarred et Quil et loin, très loin derrière Mike »

Jasper- Eh moi je ne suis pas dans ton classement ?? Je reviens du 3ieme niveau mais avec le vent ce n'est pas terrible, on restera sur le 2ieme niveau la vue est géniale d'ici. »

Emmett- Oui je me demande s'il ne va pas être nécessaire d'aller le chercher le Mike, il n'arrivera jamais à monter toutes ses marches, il n'est qu'humain. »

Quil et Jarred regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts le panorama qu'ils avaient devant eux, Jasper se fit un honneur de leur donner les noms des monuments et endroits les plus prisés de la capital, le reste du groupe émergea de l'ascenseur, tous profitèrent du ajoutait des compléments d'informations et Angela mitraillait à gogo, chacun des points de vue sous des angles différents.

Alice - Alors ça vaut le coup d'œil non ? »

Jessica- Et Mike où est il passé ? Il n'est pas avec vous ? »

Embry- Ah zut je reviens je vais aller le chercher avant qu'il nous fasse une attaque dans les escaliers, je l'avais presque oublié. »

Paul- Alors qui a gagné le pari, de votre côté ?

Rosalie- Jessica a perdu, haut la main, vu que son champion n'est même pas encore arrivé à destination. »

Embry- Ah le voilà il n'était même pas arrivé au 1er étage. J'ai dû le porter il n'en peut plus. »

Alice- Et chez vous ? Qui a gagné ? Qui a été le plus rapide ?

Jasper- Devine mon amour ? »

Alice- Toi suivi d'Emmett de Paul Seth Embry Quil et Hors course Mike, c'est ça ??

Emmett- En plein dans le mile, Tu m'impressionneras toujours madame Irma. »

Alice - Oui je suis née avec une boule de cristal dans la main, tu le sais bien. »

Tous se mirent à rire Mike reprenait son souffle, et tout le monde reprit le chemin inverse, Jessica l'attrapa pour le trainer dans l'ascenseur.

Seth - Mike tu nous fausses compagnie ? Tu sais c'est plus facile de descendre que de monter. »

Mike- Non Jessica a le vertige je vais l'accompagner. »

Seth- Comme tu veux mais j'suis sûr qu'on devra encore t'attendre, en bas. Tu veux parier ?

Mike -Non c'est bon je te crois sur parole, t'inquiète ce doit être dû au décalage horaire. »

Une fois tous en Bas, Alice avait acheté un petit cadeau souvenir à chaque personne, foulard Dior avec la tour Effel, et tours miniatures pour les garçons. 

**Chapitre N°5**

Bella-Sachant que vous êtes un peu fatigués du voyage et de l'ascension de la tour, et que le ventre de certain d'entre vous crient famine, nous allons poursuivre à bord d'un bateau mouche pour visiter et manger. »

Jarred- Bella t'es ma sauveuse, J'espère que Quil ne sera pas malade cette fois. »

Quil-Oh ça devrait aller, à la Push, y'a des vagues et je ne suis pas malade, et puis j'ai plus rien à vider. »

Paul- C'est quoi un bateau mouche, un insecte ? Un bateau qui vole ?»

Angela-Un bateau mouche est un bateau destiné au transport .Ils ont fait leur apparition en 1867, leur nom vient du lieu où était construit les 1er sur les chantiers de la Mouche à Lyon, ils ont été concurrencés au fil du temps par les bus et le métro, et sont depuis des bateaux pour touristes. »

Ben- Eh bien, tu nous en apprends des choses ma belle, je suis fier d'avoir une petite amie aussi cultivée que toi. Que peux-tu nous dire sur l'art culinaire français, ses spécialités ? »

Jarred -Oui ! Bien joué Ben ! On mange quoi à Paris ? J'ai une faim de loup, moi. »

Angela- Eh bien Escargots, cuisses de grenouilles, ris de veau, Tournedos Rossini, les vins fins et spiritueux, le Champagne. »

Quil- Pouaarckk ! Escargots, cuisses de grenouilles, on ne va pas manger Kermitt quand même. »

Ben- Ne t'inquiète pas elle doit plaisanter, elle aime bien ça. »

Angela- Ah non regarde, c'est noté là noir sur blanc dans le guide, il faut goûter les spécialités locales sinon ça sert à rien de voyager si loin. »

Ben- Te fâche pas Angela, mon ange, promis ils vont goûter. »

Seth- Je te donnerai ma part y 'a aucun problème, Ben t'es un pote toi. »

Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur, et embarquèrent aà bord du navire. Ils en étaient les seuls occupants, le buffet regorgeait de plats divers et variés, pour le plus grand bonheur de nos affamés de service. Angela cherchait les fameux escargots et les cuisses de grenouilles.

Rosalie- Tu as perdu quelque chose ? »

Angela- Non je me demande juste comment on fait pour manger ces trucs-là ? »

Bella- Tu prends cette espèce de pince, tu appuies, glisses la coquille dedans et avec le petit pique tu attrapes le contenu, c'est simple au bout du 3iéme tu arriveras à ne pas l'échapper. »

Angela échappa une bonne douzaine de coquille avant de maitriser le geste, elle trouvait le met succulent, devant le regard écœuré de Jessica, Mike goûta un plat qu'il ne sut identifier, et l'ingurgita d'une traite.

Rosalie-Tu manges quoi Mike ? »

Mike- J'en sais rien mais c'est extra, attends le serveur arrive on va lui demander. »

Le Serveur- une cassolette d'escargots à la truffe et foie gras Monsieur. »

Jessica en eut des haut de cœur en entendant ses paroles et recracha la fin de l'assiette qu'elle s'était servie, Ben et Angela se mirent à rire, les autres avaient déjà terminé le buffet de hors d'œuvres et pour patienter au nouveau défilé de plats chauds profitaient de la ballade sur l'eau.

Voix du guide Notre Dame Cathédrale construite en **1163-1182** : construction du chœur** et** de son double déambulatoire, elle fut modifiée et agrandie au fur et à mesure des successeurs du trône. Les trois rosaces de la cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris constituent l'un des plus grands chefs-d'œuvre de la Chrétienneté.

La Rose Sud ou Rose du Midi fut offerte par le roi Saint Louis. Les maîtres d'œuvres l'ayant conçue sont Jean de Chelles, puis Pierre de Montreuil. Le premier maître d'œuvre de la Cathédrale, Jean de Chelles, fit poser la première pierre de la façade du transept sud en 1258. La Rose Sud, véritable pièce centrale trônant sur la façade du transept, fut édifiée en 1260 en écho à la [Rose du Nord, édifiée, quant à elle, vers 1250. Comme son pendant du nord, la Rose Sud, voit son diamètre atteindre 12,90 mètres, et, si l'on ajoute la claire-voie sur laquelle elle repose, la hauteur totale de vitrage est presque de 19 mètres**.**

Le bateau s'arrêta et Alice emporta avec elle les personnes intéressées par la découverte de cet édifice, Angela Ben Jessica Mike qu'elle ne lâchait pas Leah et Rosalie Jasper, les autres continuèrent de manger, et de discuter à bord.

Angela -Elle est magnifique cette cathédrale, ces gargouilles sont terrifiantes, et ces tours, son dôme, ses vitraux, rien n'est trop beau. Je vais avoir de quoi faire de nombreux articles et même une expo Parisienne en rentrant. »

Alice- Oui c'est vrai que c'est joli surtout les vitraux, mais t'as pas vu le Sacré Cœur, on y va en suite, et la butte Montmartre, c'est trop bien. »

Rosalie - Oui en plus ce qu'il y a en bas des marches ça plaira plus aux garçons, le Moulin Rouge, Pigalle les quartiers vivants de la capitale. »

Mike - On attend quoi pour y aller ?? Moi j'veux voir les danseuses de French Cancan. J'veux savoir s'il est vrai qu'on voit leurs dessous. »

Jessica lui mit une tape derrière la tête, le reste du groupe riait en la voyant agir ainsi.

Leah - Jessica 1 Mike 0 bravo ma belle, t'as bien raison de lui remettre les idées en place. »

Jasper- Il a raison le Moulin Rouge et ses danseuses sont vraiment très bien, le décor et l'atmosphère qui y règnent sans compter sur l'histoire qui hante ses murs. »

Rosalie- Oui c'est vrai, que la revue vaut le coup d'œil, et que ce quartier Parisien est envoutant mais je préfère tout de même le haut de la butte, avec les artistes, les peintres. »

Alice - Oui ça va être dur de choisir, pourquoi ne pas faire les 2 en une journée complète, le jour en haut, la nuit en bas ? »

Leah -Oui Alice tu as raison, on peut le mettre au programme, moi la journée shopping pas trop mon truc. »

Ben- Oui, moi aussi je serai ravi de le faire sur une journée car là j'avoue que je n'en peux plus. »

Alice - D'accord eh bien on va finir cette journée par un passage au Louvre, j'y ai découvert une petite place qui fera renaitre certains souvenirs à Bella et Edward, promis ensuite on rentrera. »

Jessica- Merci faites-moi penser à prendre mes Converses pour la prochaine expédition, car les talons avec les pavés ce n'est pas le top. »

Tous retournèrent à bords de l'embarcation et finirent de manger, il ne restait guère grand-chose du buffet de plats et celui des desserts était presque vide.

**Chapitre N°6**

Alice- Bella, Edward, rien que pour vous, nous devons aller faire un petit tour au Louvre, je vous réserve une surprise qui j'en suis sûre vous plaira. »

Edward-Ah je préfère me méfier de tes surprises chère sœurette, que nous prépares-tu ??

Bella- Oui c'est vrai, tu me fais un peu peur, de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Alice - Non, non, vous verrez et faites-moi confiance, vous ne le regretterez pas. »

Jasper se plaça derrière le couple, afin qu'il ne contrarie pas Alice, Edward tenta de sonder l'esprit d'Alice mais ne vit rien mais lui fit un beau sourire, tout le monde débarqua et suivait Alice.

Rosalie- Je suis sûre que vous allez bien profiter de la surprise, d'Alice. »

Emmett-Ah elle a prévu quoi, dis-le moi ma colombe. »

Emmett Faisant les yeux doux à Rose, les couples déambulant main dans la main,

Rosalie- Mon nounours à moi, je t'adore mais non tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. »

Alice stoppa le groupe devant une arche du Louvre 

Alice- Edward Bella, venez, à vous l'honneur de découvrir votre surprise. »

Ils avancèrent en silence et les yeux grands ouverts 

Bella- Oh, Alice c'est donc ça ?!! »

Edward- Viens par ici que je te tire les oreilles petit lutin. »

Edward rattrapa Bella qui s'approchait de la fontaine où se trouvait un groupe et encercla sa taille.

Bella- Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? »

Edward- Pour le savoir il faudrait que je puisse lire en toi, mais je pense que je sais à quoi tu penses oui, c'est ici que tu m'as sauvé la vie si l'on peut dire ainsi. »

Le reste du groupe s'approcha et les personnes qui étaient déjà à la fontaine se mirent à applaudir et à lancer des cris d'hystéries

Les FANS-Ils sont là, oui on a la chance d'avoir retrouvé nos héros, ils sont si beaux, si réels….. »

VOIX OFFLes photos et des échanges se firent, sans que nos amis ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivaient mais se prêtèrent au jeu de ce groupe amical et si heureux, ils leurs montrèrent les livres de Twilight, des images des films et là ils comprirent qu'ils avaient été dévoilés par une Certaine Stéphenie Meyer, et que Carlisle devra faire son enquête pour découvrir qui elle était.

Alice- Nous devons partir, vous devez comprendre que nous sommes attendues par d'autres Fans, nous ne devons décevoir personne, Au revoir et à bientôt alors pour la suite de nos aventures. »

Jacob était encerclé par un petit groupe à qui il dut signer chaque carnet suivi par ses camarades, la valse des photos et autographe n'en finissait pas, mais le plus prisé était encore Edward suivi de prés par Bella Emmett Jasper et tous les autres, il n' y avait que Mike et Jessica qui restaient seuls dans leur coin Angela et Ben eux aussi eurent droits aux éloges.

Jessica - Bon alors on y va, il commence à faire froid. »

Mike - Allez, viens dans mes bras, je vais te réchauffer moi. »

Edward- Allons-y, à bientôt très chères demoiselles, vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons pas rester plus longtemps, merci pour votre accueil et vos présents. »

Voix OFFEt ils repartirent dans le car qui les attendait devant l'arche sous les yeux émerveillés de leur Fans.

FIN

.

21


End file.
